The Unveiled Pain of Happiness
by Breviary-Rose
Summary: "Professor?" Hermione shouted as her Potions instructor crossed the street of Diagon Alley. Turning, the boy of just nineteen adapted to an annoyed, practiced expression of disproval. "Madam, perhaps you would take your insults elsewhere. I'll never be anything so ghastly important!" He retorted. "You have no idea..." she replied hesitantly. -SS/HG; Rated M
1. Obliviate

**A/N:** This story was heavily influenced by the song "A Day To Be Alone" by One Less Reason. Instantly, I felt that both Hermione and Severus could feel these ways toward someone...why not each other?

For the sake of this story, it's pretty much is canon until the beginning of HBP. Dumbledore is still living; Sirius is dead; Severus (obviously) did not kill Albus; a few events of HPB are included for the sake of plot. I just wanted to clear things up.

Also, I'm getting back into writing, so for the sake of updates, the chapters will be shorter at first, until I get back into the swing of this. I've updated the chapter into two separate chapters and edited them for clarity. If there are any mistakes, please do let me know in a review or PM!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Only once in this first chapter will I assume that you know that I am not an affiliate of Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, or the fandom. I am simply a writer aspiring for their story, which happens to exist in another's story. I own/claim nothing except my plot bunnies where present.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Obliviate

Leaves drifted as the wind tiptoed through the street, blowing lightly toward Hermione as she walked down the path to uncertainty. The sky threatened the earth with dark, grayish spires overhead. With her wand still in her hand, her eyes smarting tears that would not fall until she met up with her guide at the safe point.

Deciding against heading to the designated meeting place that the Order had designated so that no one could trace her should she be tracked, Hermione spent hours walking in the neighborhood she'd spent her childhood in. Her footsteps guided her to the very park where her father had first witnessed her first sign of magic at the age of eleven. The month had been April. The day had long faded into evening until the moon and sun sported each other high in the sky. Tangerine, cerise, and hints of soft cerulean stroked the sky like paint to a canvas.

Her father immediately took her to their home and forced her into her room. Her parents, for her father had informed her mother of the situation, did not talk to her until a few days later when an agent from the Ministry came to explain the delicate situation. That agent, Peggy Strong, had granted the young, buck-toothed girl a book: _Hogwarts: A History._

That was the last day she would ever consider herself amidst a boring world. Everything in ordinary life suddenly grew more marvelous and mysterious. The way the flowers would seem to dance upon the wind's waves sparked Hermione to believe that magic was more than spells-that it was a beautiful gift.

She'd been ignorant to its evils.

Nothing could have prepared her for her current situation: her parents no longer knew about their witch daughter. According to their memory now, they were childless and retired. She'd saved up money over the last few years by selling her old textbooks, much to her disproval, so she could, in the event of emergency, prepare the perfect plan for her parents' safety.

Presently, they were packing for their indefinite holiday to Australia.

They would be so far away, but this was what needed to happen for their lives depended on anonymity. She could no longer belong to their muggle world: at least for now.

She sat down on her favorite swing and allowed the gentle sway of the wind to lull the swing back and forth. Silence erupted the moment alone. Hermione drifted as the breeze continued to pass by, slowly threatening rain once more as the scent of rain seemed permeate her quiet moment. She knew she did not have all night for privacy.

Soon she would have to step inside the most non-private place in the Wizarding world, aside from the Burrow, of course, which was Grimmauld Place. Hermione thought back to when she'd last spoke to Albus. Not wanting to seem secretive from the man who had protected her all those years at Hogwarts, Hermione informed him of her plans for her parents.

Reluctantly he had allowed her to go. He'd voiced several times his speculation about the Ministry not being as faithful to the existing laws as they once had. Hermione wished he would just say that he speculated that people on the other side of the war had infiltrated or planted to record the actions of anyone who opposed the Death Eaters.

The girl upon the swing began to reflect over the last year: Harry had finally voiced his affections for Ginny, Malfoy had ben up to no good, but was, in the end, caught in the Room of Requirement up to no good and was heavily watched for the rest of the year, and Ronald had for a short time been with Lavender Brown.

Although their sixth year went without any danger for the most part despite a little incident with spiders in Ronald's bed during the last few days before the Christmas break came along, Hermione had grown significantly more distant with those she loved most. Harry had been trying to woo Ginny and when she and Dean had officially broken up, Harry had been there to console her. Those two had been quick to initiate their relationship without thinking about the consequences.

In the end, though, they decided it was best to break up because the war was more important for the moment.

Ron and Lavender broke up a few weeks into February, thank Merlin! Those two could not have been a less fashionable couple in all of the world! The beginning of the year had been quite grand. Ron and Hermione allowed Harry his space, though Ron was reluctant to give their best friend his permission to pursue his baby sister. Ron said that Harry was the better bloke in comparison to Dean Thomas. Hermione had held her tongue about how Dean was a genuinely nice fellow. Ron had studied with Hermione on occasion and was admitted into the Quidditch team, finally. He'd been busy, but at least they were able to acquire much needed alone time.

The day Gryffindor had won their first match, Hermione planned to tell Ronald how she felt, but that was when Lavender kissed him and sent everything to...well, somewhere bad. For the remainder of the year and on each holiday, the girl spent her time alone mostly or with Harry when he got a chance to shy away from Ginny every once and a while.

Idly, Hermione pondered about Harry's potions book. Harry had been unusually excellent in Potions the previous year, too. Harry had confided to her that it had been thanks to a book that landed him nothing but trouble. What that trouble had been he had not shared to her. All she could deduce was that he was somehow connected to Malfoy's injuries. She'd inquired about the incident, but Harry had told her nothing of it. She'd dropped it because she didn't want to allow him to be so hot and cold like he'd been in their fifth year.

Finally, her thoughts drifted over Dumbledore's last instruction: to meet the least expected member of the Order in some house that was abandoned. He would not tell her whom she was to meet up. She wondered who it would be. Hermione thought this whole plan was quite ridiculous. She was more than capable to apparate herself anywhere! Though, she did understand the headmaster's logic however obscured.

Approximately half of an hour later, she saw footsteps and was instantly alert. She stood and pulled her wand to the ready. The newcomer to the scene had only been Professor Snape.

"Professor! What are you doing here out in the open?" Hermione whispered as she lowered her wand.

"Hush, child! You must think your professor an idiot if you could think that I would walk out in the exposed open without even a concealment charm. To the rest of humanity in this moment, they only see a perfect stranger chatting with a local neighborhood girl," the older wizard hissed, claiming the swing next to the one she'd taken.

Snape motioned for her to sit back down. She obeyed. "Of course you do not think me such an insolent student to think that about you, professor?" she countered rather defensively.

Hermione collected his violent, dark gaze. He intently gazed into her eyes and eventually the man scoffed, "I don't think of you."

Offended, Hermione looked away and allowed her unshed tears to fall down her fair face, "You don't have to be so cruel." Today had been tremendously hard on her, so her emotions were uncontrollable for the moment.

Snape quickly gripped her upper arm and snagged her full attention, "Of course I have to! The evils I've seen, the evils I've face, and the evils I will face guide me to be thus."

"I suppose I'm to share that fate someday soon?" Hermione said hopelessly. "I've obliterated their memories, professor," she continued quietly, looking into his dark eyes, "so please let me be to myself for the moment."

"You have had the entire evening, Granger," he spoke a bit more softly.

She shook her arm out of his hand and he quickly placed his hands in his lap. Wiping her eyes, Hermione chuckled pathetically, "I'll need an entire lifetime after this is all over to properly mourn the amount of loss I've had accrue."

"Not even a lifetime would be enough to mourn the ones you've truly lost," he spoke somberly.

"A lifetime will be a start. I'd like to think that I won't waste peace, should this war be won in our favor. Eventually, one has to live. Correct, professor?" she said optimistically.

He loosely shook his head, "Eventually even optimism won't be a bandage to stop the pain from bleeding from your heart."

"Like I said before: it'll be a start," she replied, staring off into the scenic horizon. "I'm sorry for not going straight to the meeting point. I've never had to wipe someone's memory before."

Silence ensued as if he were trying to configure the correct frame of thoughts to voice, "Are they going to be safe?"

"Yes," she muttered.

She heard him sigh, "Then, it is worth the pain you feel." Once again, the professor reached for her arm, gripping a bit gentler, "Let this be a lesson, Miss Granger. In order to secure happiness, one must first suffer immeasurable pain."

She lifted her head to glance toward him and scrunched her features to fit curiosity, "You've suffered immeasurable pain, haven't you? What happiness are you trying to secure?"

Instantly, Severus stood, his expression conforming to offense, "What an absurd notion that is, Miss Granger."

"Professor, I did not mean any harm in the inquiry. I simply desired to know why you dislike my optimism when you've clearly had a bit of your own to swallow?" she said resiliently, her brows furrowing closer together.

"You make no sense," Severus spat, walking away from her.

"Professor!" she called, catching up to him, "What I mean to say is that that lesson, as you so call it, is quite logical, but is drowned with hope. Isn't hope a variation of optimism?"

"We are not here to talk about myself, Miss Granger."

It was her turn to scoff. "So, we're to chat about the weather, instead? Or perhaps me, then?"

Severus then faced her and walked toward where she was standing. With each step he took, she clearly needed to take a step back for comfort; however, her back eventually came into contact with the pole of the swing set. Finally, he was merely a hairsbreadth away, looking down upon her with obvious disdain. And yet, as his eyes set over hers, his glare became a feather-light gaze frolicking above hers. His hues seemed to examine her while at his proximity.

"I would advise you watch that slimy tongue of yours. I'd say you've spent too much time in the presence of that Weasley boy," he retorted. His gaze grew harsh once more before adding, "Now, let us apparate out of this muggle park before we are being watched. To think that I was only supposed to ensure your safety by meeting you at the designated rendezvous point..."

Further discussion was halted as he reached for her hand and disapparated to the Order of the Phoenix's base: Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**A/N:** What would you like to happen in this story? Any guesses at what Hermione will do when they arrive at Grimmauld Place? Find out! (:


	2. Separate, but Equal

**A/N:** So, this is the new chapter two! Chapter three will be out in the next few days! Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Only once in this first chapter will I assume that you know that I am not an affiliate of Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, or the fandom. I am simply a writer aspiring for their story, which happens to exist in another's story. I own/claim nothing except my plot bunnies where present.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Separate, but Equal

Upon arriving at Grimmauld Place, Snape's hand unclasped around hers and immediately went in search for someone: likely the Headmaster to report in. Ginny was the first to spot Hermione. The ginger-haired girl nearly squealed with excitement, making it well known that Hermione had made it safely. A few of the other members of the Weasley family gathered around.

Hermione seemed to be inventorying each Weasley until she sighed dejectedly.

"Ron's in trouble," Fred announced after noticing Hermione's features.

George stepped in line with his twin, "He wouldn't fold his trousers properly, and so mum sent him up to his room and made it clear he was to receive no visitors for the rest of the evening."

Lifting a brow, Hermione tapped her toe once on the floor, "Forgive me if I don't believe you two, but I'd like to discuss a few things with him before I do anything else."

As she made her way up the stairs, Ginny reached for her hand, shaking her head, "They're actually right, Hermione. Mum's been on pins and needles since the Headmaster called this meeting for adjournment."

"That has nothing to do with why I need to talk to Ron, Ginny," Hermione reasoned. "I've more important issues to be trifling with because at the moment, you're mum is the least of my worries."

Without allowing Hermione's hand go, Ginny pulled once more, "Oh, Hermione, what happened? Was it Professor Snape? Did he say anything to upset you?"

Hermione roughly pulled her arm out of the youngest Weasley's grasp, rolling her eyes, "Do not be absurd, Ginny. He may be vile, but he's at least respectful in some rite. Besides, I don't want to talk about anything until I've spoken with Ron."

Without another word, Hermione ran up the stairs for his room. She wanted to see him partly because it had been over a month since they'd owled each other and they needed to prepare for their journey alone with Harry. She knocked on the door and received a rather rude curse from within the door. "Ronald, it's me, Hermione."

The door opened immediately and she was tugged within the room, which was quite messy in her honest opinion. "Honestly, Ron, you'd think you would learn a thing or two about cleaning up."

"Shut it, Hermione. I'm bloody irritated at the moment and I don't need you barking down my neck, too!" Ron shouted, making no indication of lowering his tone for anything. He could instantly see her usual demeanor fled out of the room, allowing a menacing glare to set over her features. Ron regretted his tone instantly, but knew he could not take it back. She appeared as if she'd been through something awful. Bloody Hell. He'd only made everything worse, as usual.

Hermione, enraged, punched him roughly in his left eye, "How dare you talk to me like that! I've had the hardest day of my life and wanted to chat with you a bit before Harry got here! We need to focus on more important topics at the moment other than yourself!"

"Ah! So there it is! I'm not important, am I? At least not in comparison to Harry!" Ron shouted, cradling his eye with a hand.

Hermione shoved him against the door, which neither of them noticed was opening at the exact moment of Ron being pushed back to close it momentarily. "That's rich! You're too absorbed with your fat head of your to realize the several other problems going on! I was a fool to try to come to you to help me!"

"I do not have a fat head, you know-it-all! And besides there is nothing to discuss anymore! Both Harry and I agreed that it would be much safer for you to go into hiding with your parents!" Ron exclaimed in the heat of the moment. After a second of speaking the last word of the last sentence, he covered his mouth with one of his hands as if to try to conceal a huge secret.

That last sentence changed things entirely. Hermione stepped closer, pushing him into the door, once more opening, and ended up closing it again upon the impact of Ron's body. She stepped back and did not conceal the gathering of sparkling tears within her eyes, "You two what?"

"Hermione," he began as he stepped awe from the door to be closer to her, but was interrupted immediately. The door burst open with Molly and Arthur beyond it. Hermione rushed past them and ran down the stairs to the lower floor. Ron shoved past his parents and chased her down, grabbing her arm.

Immediately she shoved him off of her and turned to him, now in the main room with over half of the members of the Order present. "What do you mean that you agreed it would be safer for me, Ronald?"

"Hermione, listen, please!" he beckoned trying to reason with her. No luck.

"No! When were you two going to tell me about this? The day of your leave? Or possibly ever?" Hermione choked, shaking.

"We were going to tell you. I had hoped we'd all be together to work things out," he clarified shyly.

"But there is nothing to be worked out, is there? How do you think you and Harry can find all of them by yourselves? At what point would you regret leaving me behind because of your irrational fear of me looking at Harry the way I look at...well, nevermind that! You two would be dead before I could find you!" she yelled, her emotions deluging rapidly from her control.

"What do you mean my irrational fear? I am trying to protect you! What if we were to be caught? They would kill you on sight because of..." he trailed.

"Oh, now we're getting to the root of the issue! Why would they be inclined to kill me first, Ron?" Hermione hastily inquired, eagerly awaiting his forthcoming reply.

Ron closed in toward her, but she backed away and Ron halted. Remus stepped in between the two of them, attempting to salvage the situation, "Hermione, perhaps we should all take a deep breath."

Hermione shoved past Remus and closed in on Ron, challenging him to speak the unspeakable words she dared him to say to her face. "Have at it, Ronald. Let's actually finish our row this time! Say it!" she encouraged menacingly. Her whole body began to shake. Could this day be possibly any worse?

"Because you're a..." Ron started sheepishly, turning red from head to toe as his fists coiled.

"Say it, Ronald! Say it!" Hermione shouted, eyes brimming over with tears. Her heart hurt.

Ron took a step forth and placed his hands on either shoulders, catching her gaze tightly, "Because you're a bloody mudblood, Hermione!" He paused, shaking her hopelessly, "What would I do if they killed you?"

"You, you, you! That's all I hear from you tonight! It has to be about you, doesn't it? You're an absolute, foul git, Ronald! You're only trying to get me angry with you so that I'd stay away! That's not courage, Ron. That's simply an arrogant assumption that you should be ashamed to have made!" Hermione began, shoving his hands away from her once more, "Do you know how many mudbloods have died for this war? What's one more if it means others have the chance to survive this damned war, Ron!"

"Hermione, I just didn't want to lose you!" Ron said helplessly, trying to bring her into an embrace.

She moved away from him and shoved her pointer finger into his chest for emphasis, "You just did, Ron. And you know why? It's not because you called me a mudblood, but because you feel as though you have the right to speak for me! No one has that right anymore! I'm of age! An adult! And you? You're still a whiny child parading around in an adult's robes."

"I'm only trying to protect you, Hermione! Hermione! Wait!" he rushed, his eyes filled with tears unshed.

Hermione fled to the confines of her room and would remain there for the next two weeks until Harry arrived. Upon his arrival, the Order had had no choice but to send off Ronald and Harry assisted with Remus and Nymphadora. Hermione remained behind, choosing only to say goodbye to both of her best friends. After this war was over, she would stitch together the pieces of her soul that had fallen to the depths of hell along with her heart.

Hermione prayed she could gather enough courage to greet both boys when they return-if they'd return. For now, she would have to find something to do. No matter if she had to create her own mission, she would find a way to distract herself from the hole within herself for now. After all, one could only experience happiness when they went through immeasurable pain. That was lesson number three of the lessons she would heed to. The other two lessons she would gather later when her mind wasn't so washed with such sadness, confusion, and abandonment.

* * *

**A/N:** What will Hermione do in her time alone? Why did Harry and Ronald kick her out of the search party? Find out! Reviews appreciated! Until next time! (:


	3. High Dive into Frozen Waves

**A/N:** Now that I am rewriting this story, I've got a new song to inspire the tone of it! "Clarity" by Zedd (ft. Foxes) is that song, by the way!I'm glad that I could write this in only a day! You mainly have a user by the name of TeaCoffeeBooks to thank for it! She's motivated me so much to write this story again! So thanks! I'll be expecting future messages from you! (:

Please **review**! It makes Severus do an odd rendition of a happy dance. (:

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not an affiliate of Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, or the fandom. I am simply a writer aspiring for their story, which happens to exist in another's story. I own/claim nothing except my plot bunnies where present.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** High Dive into Frozen Waves

"Professor!" Hermione hollered as the wind cut through the sounds, distorting the chances of the older wizard of hearing her. "Where are we to go? There is no place safer than the Burrow or Grimmauld Place! We have to go back! The twins and their family are still in there!"

"Quiet, child. My charms won't protect us for long!" Severus retorted rather rudely. Although his tone was abrupt, as Hermione tightened her grip around him, a gathered uneasiness countered his stern voice within his features.

"I don't need protection. I need answers! I'm no longer a child, so stop treating me as if I am!" she shouted, louder than before.

As a green light broke the low-casted cloud below them, Snape quickly pulled them to the left in order to avoid it. "Miss Granger, for my sake, please keep quiet! I'm very gifted in my abilities, but even I cannot concentrate with you bickering at me."

"Bickering?" Hermione said in retort, though she quickly decided to stifle her arguments down for the moment as he sent her an uncharacteristic expression pleading for her to cooperate.

Together, they rode on his broom toward another safe place. Hermione kept herself busy by thinking: a task that could keep her away from reality. Just twenty minute ago, she was sitting by the warm fire in the common room of Grimmauld Place with the Weasley twins attempting to grate her nerves unsuccessfully.

She had been reading a rather bulky book about potions she'd found on the floor in the Black family library. When asked about it, normally the twins would twist their faces up in distaste. Today had been no different. They bantered about how she needed to sort her priorities out. She retorted that they were as classy as a redheaded whiner. After that moment, the three of them laughed.

"You seriously did not categorize us as Ron: our kid brother!" Fred choked, holding his stomach as he nearly fell to the floor.

"You couldn't convince me I was even half of a bloke as he is!" George supported after his brother began a conversation about Ronald Weasley.

"Certainly, I won't tell you two baboons what I think! Besides, I'm sure you two could not even comprehend the capacity of patience I have needed through the years I have assisted your brother and _his_ best friend! They both are equally as sly, manipulating, underhanded, slimy, little warthogs!" Hermione retorted, attempting to quiet her nerves in the process of them coursing through her veins.

"I wouldn't say they're that bad, Hermione. They're just boys who don't know how to treat women is all!" the twins unanimously spoke, attempting to quiet her down, too.

Sighing, Hermione stood up, "Besides, they think I don't want to go with them. This just proves how much they feel I am a know-it-all. According to their measly minds, I would rather spend a whole year at Hogwarts alone with the threat of being killed by all of the growing numbers of Death Eaters' children in the ranks of Slytherin! I knew that they took me for granted some of the time, but not to this extent."

"Is that why you're not going back with the Headmaster?" George replied mildly, his expression light despite the heaviness of the subject of discussion.

"I've been of age since last September. And I am vastly more adept at magic than even two-thirds of my year. There's no reason for me to go back besides protection, but I can protect myself. I have to."

"We're not a great addition to the Order or anything, but we're clever in our own right, should you ever need our help, Hermione," Fred offered, smiling.

Shaking her head, Hermione chuckled, "I don't need anyone to help me, boys. I'm on my own."

"Such arrogance you bestow around others, Miss Granger," a deep, smooth voice glided above the conversation.

The three of them turned, but only Hermione approached him. Everyone seemed to be afraid of Snape because they all knew just a few of the many curses he knew. "How dare you eavesdrop. This has nothing to do with you, professor!"

"Oh, don't blame me for how obscenely loud you Gryffindors naturally are. There's hardly any credit to take for being devious around you lot when you're the careless ones!" Snape retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"This is hardly a conversation to pay any mind to, unless you were specifically assigned to butting into my life as much as you do, professor," Hermione irritably countered.

Lifting a brow, the older, onyx-hued wizard stretched his hand, grabbing her arm at the elbow. He dragged her upstairs away from the weasel twins, so they could converse in the comfort of privacy. He led her up to the door of her room, opening the door to shove her within, and shutting the door with a dramatic slam.

As she stepped out to gain distance from him, he ruthlessly handled her to roughly guide her to the wall near the door. He moved in close toward her so she would hear every word he would utter. "You're such a righteous little girl, Granger. Until you know a shred of how much I've put up with because of my loyalty to Albus, you will not send even a stitch of a breath toward me. Are we clear? I've known your kind of witches long enough to know that you only possess an attraction to trouble! You're useless otherwise."

Pushing herself against the wall to try and force him off of her, Severus instantly shoved her back. Hermione continued to struggle against him, resilient in her confidence in favor of the opposite.

Even though they both knew she would not be able to get him away from her, she never once lowered her challenging gaze from his darkened, imperialistic stare. "Oh, Snape. You rely on words to hurt others when you're so clearly using them in your own defense. There's nothing you could say to me that will make me waver: especially dictating how useless I am. You sound as if you're still bitter about Lily," Hermione mentioned quietly, her eyes now a hazy acid.

Losing his reason, he punched the wall and threw himself back, withdrawing his wand and erecting it before her heinously. Hermione never dropped her bitter guard. There was something menacing about him that threw itself over her when she was around him. Later, when she had time to reflect over her words, she knew she'd regret saying them. For now, she would not be considerate of the half-blood's feelings.

"Listen well, mudblood. You are to _never_ mention her name again before me. _Ever!_ Do you hear me? I don't care where my loyalties lie, I will kill you, girl!" the man drenched in black seethed. The two locked their gaze for only a few moments before he realized what he'd done.

Uncharacteristically, she noticed recognition seep into his now softening gaze. Hermione glanced down at the floor as she noticed his wand lowering. Severus felt his lungs tightening, causing him to relocate to the foot of the bed to sit for a moment. Exhaling rather loudly, the wizard placed his wand back in his robes and allowed his hands to rest on his knees.

Eventually, Hermione moved to sit down next to him, though she was over two feet away from him on the other side of the bed. Quickly sneaking a side-glance over to him, he caught her incognito stare with his own. "What is it?" Hermione whispered, her eyes hesitantly lowering to her conjoined hands over her legs.

"I'll not apologize, but I feel as though I've said something similar to you once before. Only, I cannot recall such words ever spoken to you before," he admitted, his voice slow and to the point.

Hermione straightened her posture and gave him a look that resembled an expression when one thought that someone was mental. She concealed her momentary lapse of tact and control of her emotions as best as she could. "Professor, I've never known you to say such things about me. You've never openly told me such, at least."

Severus stood defiantly, ignoring her gaze. With his back to her, he cleared his throat. "No, I have not. Impossible when even I cannot recall such a conversation."

"Exactly," she added, still positioned on her bed.

After a while, Hermione stood up and reached for a small beaded bag and slid the bands around her wrist. She needed to go somewhere to clear her head. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you so. Nothing about you or what you've experienced is my business. I crossed a line, and I'm tremendously sorry," the youthful witch firmly admitted.

"Miss Granger, there's no reason to-" he began, halting when the window shattered. Hearing a loud noise from the floors below, Severus instinctively moved hastily toward Hermione and apparated to a small alleyway in London, his hand over her wrist. Not releasing her from his tight grasp, he had uttered something, which caused a broomstick to come flying where they stood. He situated himself on it first, then forcing the witch to sit behind him. Before flying, he muttered a few charms.

Taking her out of thought, Severus shouted something at her. Of course she had not heard him, but she did not want to make him think that she was purposely losing concentration in such a moment of life or death.

He snuck a quick glance behind him and looked impatient. "Silly girl, hold on tighter! I am going to go faster! They'll gain on us if we don't get rid of them quickly enough."

She obeyed. Instantly, he leaned forward and the broomstick responded by descending down until they landed in another dark alleyway. He pushed her to the ground and threw the broom in the air, which was charmed to keep flying for a short distance more to distract those chasing after them. Reaching for her as quickly as he'd released her, he apparated them to Hogsmeade.

"We're safe," he mentioned hastily, letting her go again. He began to survey the area as if looking for someone. "Ah!" he sounded as he quickly told her to stay close to him just as hastily as he began to almost run forward.

From behind him, Hermione caught up to him and eventually joined him at his side, somehow matching his pace. "What's going on?" he inquired breathlessly.

He simply pointed forward and cursorily pushed her toward another man she eventually recognized as the headmaster. Looking back, she saw that Snape was following her to the elderly wizard. "I brought her to you. You know what that means, Albus. They've found Grimmauld Place. I cannot stay long. I have a meeting to go spy on."

"Stay safe, Severus. You're too valuable to lose now. Not only that, but you're my dear friend," the headmaster spoke speedily.

"Always," was all Snape replied, apparating once more.

Albus turned toward the witch and smiled fondly. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear."

"What's going on?" she repeated, agitated once more.

"I'll be instructing you to a top priority mission: one only you are skilled and prepared for. There is no choice in the matter. You will have to accept it. This will aid Harry's efforts tremendously," he ordered. "I hope you're prepared for what you'll face. I fear you'll never be the same."

* * *

**A/N:** What could Albus possibly want with Hermione? Only I know! review or follow to find out sooner! Also, is it just a fluke for Severus to "randomly" remember something that hasn't happened? Find out! (:

Yours,

Aubrey.


End file.
